


Anything For You

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru sleeps over at Javier's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from elvenfangirl888 on tumblr.
> 
> Prompt: Yuzu stays the night at Javi’s because of I don’t know what and has a nightmare about the earthquake…and Javi comforts him.

Yuzuru pouted. "But why do you have to go without me?" he asked as his mother finished packing her luggage.

"Because you are busy, child, and I haven't had a date with your father in a long, long time," she responded, zipping the bag.

He whined, throwing himself on the bed. "You're leaving me here alone."

"Yuzuru, you're 20 years old. Stop pouting. You can take care of yourself for a couple weeks," she scolded and sat next to him, running a hand through his hair. "Besides, you have a full coaching team to take care of you." She kissed his forhead and stood up, grabbing her luggage and heading to the door. Yuzuru got up and followed her out. "I love you, sweetheart. Remember, if you need anything, call me, okay?"

Yuzuru nodded and leaned in to give her a hug, kissing her cheek and smiling softly. "Have a safe trip. Call me when you get there. I love you, Mom."

She laughed quietly at his words. "The cab is here. I'll call you when I get home. See you later, Yuzu."

"Bye, Mom." He closed the door behind her and sighed, not know what to do. He shuffled to his bedroom, changed into his practice gear, and grabbed his skate bag. He was already going to be late for training, and he could only hope that Brian would understand.

\---

"Yuzuru is usually here by now. Has anyone seen him?" Brian called into the dressing room just as the Japanese man walked in.

"Behind you," Yuzuru mumbled, quickly sitting down to put on his skates. "Sorry. Mom left for home this morning." He sighed once more, still not used to the idea of being alone for more than a day or two.

"She went home?" Brian asked and sat down next to Yuzuru.

Yuzuru nodded, tying his skate. "Yeah. Dad had vacation time, so they spend it together." He finished putting his boots on and got up. "Quads today?" he asked, batting his eyelashes and smiling.

"Maybe later. Right now, you've got footwork to do," Brian responded, laughing. He patted Yuzu's back and walked with him out to the rink.

Yuzuru bent down and took his blade guards off, thanking the ice as he got on. Tracy was waiting for him, and he smiled brightly at her.

As Yuzu skated over to the other coach, Brian turned to Javi. "Keep an eye on him, okay?"

Javier looked at him, confused. "Don't I always, coach?" he chuckled. "He told me his mother is going on vacation. Did she leave today?" Brian nodded. "This might be interesting. He's not used to being by himself."

"Exactly. Keep an eye on him."

\---

Yuzuru lay on the ice, staring up at the ceiling. The others had gone home, he presumed, and he still need to work on the footwork given to him earlier in the day. A face suddenly blocked his view, and he pouted for a moment before realizing that Javier was staring down at him. "You okay?" the Spaniard asked, holding out a hand.

Yuzu took the hand, and pushed himself off the ice. "Yeah. Just don't want to go home, yet," he answered as he brushed himself off with Javi's help.

"You can't sleep here, querido," Javier chuckled, taking Yuzuru by the hips and pushing him to the side of the rink.

"I know that. I just don't want to go home," he sighed. "Mom left today." He kept his face down as he sat down on the bench, Javier sitting next to him and placing a hand on his back.

"Yuzu...you know I live alone, right?" Yuzuru nodded, not seeing where this was going. "Why don't we go back to your place, grab a few things, and you stay with me until she comes back?" Javi suggested, moving to the floor to untie Yuzuru's skates.

Yuzuru brushed his hands away, preferring to take the skates off on his own. "You would let me?" he asked quietly as he pulled at the laces.

Javier took both of Yuzu's hands in his own and gazed into his eyes. "Anytime. You're always welcome in my home, cariño." Yuzuru held his skate out, and Javi took the hint, tugging the boot off his foot and handing it to the younger man. He repeated the acting with the other boot and watched as Yuzu carefully dried the blades and put them in his bag. Javi set about getting his own boots off, dried, and put away, then stood up, holding a hand out for Yuzuru.

Yuzuru took his hand and stood. He pulled his bag behind him as they left the club. "It's dark now. Was I here that long?" he asked, looking up at Javi, who chuckled quietly and nodded. They walked in a comfortable silence and reached the Japanese man's apartment before long. Yuzu unlocked the door, letting Javi in first before taking his shoes off and heading to his bedroom, flipping the lights on as he went.

Javier followed him back to the room and looked around. He smiled at the pictures of Yuzuru's family as the other man grabbed a duffle bag and began packing necessities into it. "Is this your sister?" he asked, pointing to an older photograph of Yuzuru and a teenage girl.

Yuzuru glanced over and nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah. After Junior Worlds when I went back home, my mom took pictures." He grabbed the Pooh plush from his bed and put it on top of the other items, then zipped the bag closed. "Ready," he said, slinging the strap of the bag over his shoulder.

Javier grinned and took Yuzu's hand, squeezing lightly. "You have everything you need?" Yuzuru nodded. Even if he didn't, he could always come back here, later.

"Let's go," he said, leading the way out of his apartment and locking the door as they left. He let Javi lead the way to the other man's place. "Javi...thank you," he mumbled, blushing and staring at his feet. "I feel like a child, still."

"But you're not," Javier responded, ruffling Yuzu's hair. "It's hard for you because your mother is always with you. Being without her is different, and being alone is hard. It's okay, Yuzu. I'll take care of you." He smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, squishing him a bit and walking him into an apartment complex. "Welcome to my humble abode." He led Yuzu to the door at the end of the hall and unlocked it. "Make yourself at home, querido. You didn't eat dinner, did you?"

Yuzuru shook his head. "Too much work to do."

Javier sighed, shaking his head with a soft smile. "I'll make you something, okay?" He walked into the kitchen as Yuzuru set his bag down next to the sofa.

Yuzu opened his bag and took out Pooh, setting the plush on the couch and walking back to the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched Javier take ingredients out for a simple meal. "Need help?" he asked, not wanting to impose on Javier's hospitality.

"No no no. You go relax. It's just chicken and rice. Seems like that's all I have right now," Javier replied, pouring just a bit of oil into a frying pan.

Yuzuru shook his head. "I'll keep you company." He watched Javi cook dinner and listened as he talked about his family and life in Spain. Javier plated the food and passed the meal to Yuzuru. "Looks good," he commented with a bright smile.

"It'll be edible," Javi laughed, grabbing a couple of forks from the drawer and handing one to Yuzuru.

They sat next to each other on the sofa and ate quietly, and when Yuzuru finished, he set the plate on the coffee table and curled up against Javi's side. "Thank you, again, Javi."

Javier also set his plate on the table and pulled Yuzu closer, rubbing his arm. "Are you tired, now?" he asked, resting his head on top of the other man's.

"Exhausted," Yuzuru responded. He grabbed the Pooh plush and squished its cheeks. "Pooh is tired, too," he said, chuckling softly.

Javier chuckled, as well. "To bed, then. Come on." Yuzuru sat up, allowing Javi to stand, then got up and followed him to the bedroom. Javi pulled back the blanket for Yuzuru before stripping off his shirt. Yuzuru crawled under the covers, Pooh tucked safely in his arms. Javier climbed in next to him. "Goodnight, Yuzuru."

"Goodnight Javi." He smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off quickly.

\---

Violent tremors from the body next to him startled Javier from his dream. He cracked his eyes open to see Yuzuru curled up against him, shaking, the Pooh plush nowhere to be found. "Yuzuru?" he whispered, not wanting to scare him awake, but also very concerned about him. He ran gentle fingers through the younger man's hair in an attempt to soothe him, though it seemed to do little to calm Yuzuru. "Yuzuru," he said a bit louder, hoping to wake him. Yuzu barely stirred, only curling into himself more, tears streaking his cheeks. Javier wiped at the tears with his thumb before wrapping his arms tightly around Yuzuru. If he couldn't wake him, he would do his best to comfort him. He ran a hand slowly over his back and whispered calming words in his ear.

Yuzuru whimpered, slowly cracking his eyes open, then closing them again. The trembling stopped, and he slowly sat up. "Javi?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"Right here." He rubbed Yuzuru's arm slowly, and Yuzuru took his hand, squeezing tightly.

"Javi, I was scared. I thought I lost you," he mumbled, hiccupping as he started crying again.

"Shhh, shhh...I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Everything was shaking. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear you. Then everything stopped, and I was warm, and I didn't know why." He wrapped his arms around Javier's waist and rested his head on the Spaniard's shoulder. "Thank you...for everything."

"Anything for you, querido. Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D You're the best!


End file.
